10 palabras
by Luanda
Summary: Colección de drabbles. De todo un poco.
1. Diosa

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

_**

* * *

**_

Por aquella vez que, en mi fiesta sorpresa, me ofreciste a probar el piercing. Una oportunidad desaprovechada.

**Diosa**

Su piel de ébano brillaba refulgente bajo la radiante luz del día.

Sus largos y oscuros cabellos humedecidos se le pegaban a la espalda y a su cuello terso, dejando a unos breves mechones acariciar sus mejillas. El sol le sacaba leves destellos violáceos que hacían armonía con el contraste de sus dorados ojos…

Esos ojos felinos, vigilantes, que escrutaban su alrededor sin demora, con atención pero con total relajación.

Su esbelta figura, adornada con lágrimas de agua, ese líquido puro, le daba el aspecto cristalino de una deidad.

Su cuerpo desnudo, alejado de todo el pudor que pudiera sentir, estaba totalmente relajado, y era dibujado por los rayos cálidos que la acariciaban sin reserva.

A un movimiento de su rostro, miles de gotitas cristalinas volaron a su alrededor, haciéndola brillar más que antes; como una diosa.

Sus ojos de oro se posaron en mí, y sus carnosos labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa.

- Vamos, Soi Fong, no te hagas la remilgada y metete en el agua. – me dijo divertida por mi azoramiento.

Extendió una mano hacia mí, y yo la acepte con devoción.

Si. Para mi ella lo era.

_Era una diosa_


	2. Ducha

___Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

* * *

_Por las veces que no has cerrado la puerta con llave. Por las veces que he entrado y nos hemos asustado._

**Ducha**

Se relajó poco a poco sintiendo el agua caliente recorrer sus hombros.

Estaba agotada de un día entero teniendo que soportar los comentarios mujeriegos y para nada apropiados de su capitán.

Ese hombre conseguía avergonzarla ajenamente…

Un crujido hizo que abriera los ojos de pronto. Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que apagaba el agua y cogía la toalla que estaba a mano.

Suspiró sabiendo que se iba a encontrar lo mismo que todos los días, salió envuelta en la protección que le daba la única prenda que tenía encima y...

Shunsui le sonrió mientras se intentaba quitar los pantalones. Este hombre era el mejor burlando los pestillos y cerraduras de las habitaciones donde la teniente Ise Nanao quería tener intimidad. Como era el de la ducha.

- Oh, Nanao-chan, mi preciosa Nanao-chan… Iba a hacerte compañía para frotar la delicada y dulce piel de tu espalda. – le dijo contento y sonriente.

Y como todas las noches, el capitán del 8º escuadrón se fue a la cama solo y con una marca roja en la cara.

Una marca que parecía tener cinco dedos.


	3. Espejo

_Disclaimer; Los personajes pertenecen a KuboTite._

* * *

_Por aquella vez que me regalaste algo que ya era mío..._

**Espejo**

Miró su reflejo.

Estaba confusa. No sabía si lo que veía era real o era otra persona tras esa superficie llana.

Levantó su mano derecha. El reflejo levantó la izquierda.

¿Era real lo que veía?

¿Esa era ella? Con su pelo corto y rosa, y sus ojos color burdeos…

Ella llevaba su insignia de vice-capitana en el brazo izquierdo, pero su reflejo lo llevaba en el derecho…

¿Cuál de las dos era la real? ¿Era real alguna?

¿Ella era realmente así?

Si la imagen reflejada era lo contrario… ¿Quién le decía que no era en verdad una mujer de pelo largo y negro, y altura considerable?

Ikkaku decía que cuando te mirabas al espejo, lo que veías, era justo lo contrario a lo que eras.

¿Era realmente suya esa expresión desconcertada?

Yumichika decía que te veías exactamente igual a como eras. Tal cual.

- Vamos, Yachiru, – le apremió su capitán desde la puerta de atrás. – deja ya de hacer el tonto con el espejo.

- ¡Sí! – le contestó con energia.

Ella era ella misma. Y su reflejo también.

Tanto en la realidad como en el cristal, estaba Ken-chan a su lado.


	4. Foto

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

_Por todas las veces que apartaste tus guisantes en el restaurante chino._

**Foto**

Miró embelesado la imagen que tenia en las manos. Con la yema de los dedos acaricio cuidadosamente el rostro que sonreía desde el papel.

¿Cómo podía haber algo tan hermoso?

Unos preciosos ojos grises le miraban fijamente. Casi podía advertirse el parpadeo coqueto que procedía a esa seductora mirada. Y unos labios finos y esculturales sonreían, enseñando un destello blanco entre sus dientes. Era bello.

- Yumichika, deja de mirarte en esa foto. Pareces un pervertido narcisista. – le gruñó su compañero al sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Desde cuando el malo adular la belleza, Ikkaku? Aunque entiendo que tú no puedas hacerlo… eres tan vulgar. – le contesto haciendo un ademán con su mano y una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Joder, tú acabaras muy mal, macho… Igual que Narciso.

El chico de las plumas miro a su compañero con creciente curiosidad. ¿Quién era ese Narciso?

- ¡Bah! Estoy seguro de que él no era tan hermoso como yo.

_Narciso, hijo de la ninfa Liríope y dios-río Cesifo, se enamoro de su belleza al ver su propio reflejo en un río en el cual se había inclinado para beber. Al no poder poseerse a si mismo, cogió el puñal que prendía de su cinturón y se lo clavo en el corazón, muriendo por amor propio... _

* * *


	5. Libro

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

* * *

Por aquellos libros intercambiados. Historias que siempre nos unirán en compañía de las moscas o a la sombra del viento al atardecer.

**Libro**

Ishida estaba leyendo un libro sobre la antigua Grecia, absorto. Seguramente sí se dio cuenta de la presencia que se acercaba por atrás suya, pero no le importó y tampoco le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó la vez que pertenecía a esa molesta presencia.

- Mitos Griegos. – contestó secamente.

- Hum… Y… ¿Es interesante?

- Si, mucho. Por eso agradecería que te fueras y no me interrumpieras más. – Podía decirse que le había molestado la intrusión.

- ¡Tsk! Encima que vengo de buenas… ¡Ahí te quedas, chaval! – le gritó Ichigo, también molesto.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos. Y ninguno de los dos se movió. Ishida seguía sentado en el sofá, e Ichigo de pie tras él.

- La verdad… es que es un poco aburrido. – le susurró el quincy.

- Pues entonces déjalo. – El shinigami cogió el dicho libro por encima de la cabeza de su amigo y lo tiró por los aires. El otro reaccionó poniéndose de pie con cara de 'Serás maleducado' y dispuesto a gritarle algo, pero unos labios se lo impidieron. – Podemos hacer cosas más interesantes.

Y unos labios sugestivos se volvieron su principal diversión.


	6. Locura

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

* * *

Por todas las veces que me has demostrado que la inteligencia y la locura van cogidas de la mano.

**Locura**

En ocasiones el concepto de la locura y el de la genialidad van cogidas de la mano.

La mayor de las veces es así, porque no hay una genialidad sin haber pasado antes por un momento transitorio de locura.

Cuando alguien inventaba algo, sus vecinos murmuraban que estaba loco, eso paso en el pasado y seguirá ocurriendo en un futuro.

Por lo menos eso pensaba el capitán del 12º escuadrón.

No es que le importara los más mínimo lo que pensaran de él el resto de shinigamis. Si total, eran simples cucarachas ignorantes a su lado.

Pero puede que si le fastidiara que le llamaran monstruo alegando a sus experimentos.

Él se consideraba un loco de la ciencia. Un genio sin igual.

Y por eso recordaba a un hombre humano del que había oído hablar en muchas ocasiones.

- Si Einstein era un genio porque nadie lo entendía… yo también debo serlo.

Y esa era su aplastante convicción.


	7. Sol

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

* * *

Por las tardes en la playa, y los chicos con bermudas blancas. Otra vez por nuestras historias.

**Sol**

Sí, a Yachiru le gustaba sentir el sol en su cara. Como a cualquier otra persona, pero ese día estaba un poco decepcionada. Quería que lloviera para ir a cazar caracoles.

Se quería convertir en la mejor domadora de caracoles de todo el seiretrei. Y para ello tenia un plan que había empezado a desarrollar el día anterior, cuando si estaba nublado.

Comenzó por coger unos pocos de los caracoles incautos que se arrastraban libres y sin temores por cualquier superficie plana, dejando atrás su reguero de babas.

Concienzudamente los saco de su caparazón, sorprendida por lo mucho que se parecía a las babosas.

Cuando los hubo sacado a todos de 'su casita' los metió en un bol con agua.

Zaraki que la miraba le pregunto para qué era eso.

- ¡¡Porque estaban llenos de babas y querían un baño!!- le contestó sonriente.

Después de eso, cazo a las pobres masas informes que flotaban a la deriva y los puso sobre un trapo extendido al sol que había aparecido.

- ¡Ahora están tomando el sol! – informó al capitán.

Estuvo toda la tarde entretenida haciendo que los bichejos confiaran en ella para poder domesticarlos, solo fue al final del día que no le hicieron caso.

Comenzó a llorar.

- Los he tratado tan bien que ya no quieren volver a su casa. – hipaba al mismo tiempo que intentaba meter a presión los pobres cadáveres tiesos en las conchas.

- Déjalo, Yachiru. Ya los convenzo yo.

La niña se seco los ojos y sonrió. Sabía que él podía convencerles rápidamente.

Cuando la pequeña desapareció, el hombretón miro con lastima el espectáculo que tenia delante.

Tenia que deshacerse de los cuerpos antes de que Yachiru volviera.

Y tenia que explicarles que los caracoles no vivían si les sacaban de sus 'casitas'.

Y así deseo que al día siguiente brillara el sol, con suerte se le olvidaría ese sueño tonto.

Podrá sonar un poco cruel pero esto era lo que yo hacia de pequeña, y lloraba con el corazón encogido cuando no querían volver a meterse en su caparazón.


	8. Sonrisa

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._ **Sonrisa**

* * *

Estoy sola. Miro a mi alrrededor y veo todas esas caras sonrientes que me rodean. Diferentes entre si, diferentes miradas, expresiones, sonrisas y rostros. Me hablan, me sonrien, me hancen participe de sus conversaciones… pero yo… sigo estando sla.

¿Cuándo empezo? ¿Cuándo comenze a sentirme así?

La respuesta es sencilla; cuando tú te fuistes.

Siento un vacio en mi interior, siento que todo lo que hago no va conmigo. Estoy ausente de mi misma y lo unico que hago es hecharte demenos.

¿Cómo es posible añorar tanto a una persona con lo que lo único que hacias era discutir?

Me siento como la pieza de un puzle diferente a mi entorno. No encajo de ninguna de las maneras.

Ni siquiera Renji puede hacerme sonreir, ni los detalles de mi hermano me importan ya. Ni las cosas divertidas que me pierdo en mi división. Todo carece de sentido, porque lo único que hago es pensar en ti.

Cuando estoy sola, aveces, me cuesta respirar, cuando me acuerdo de todas las veces que arriesgasté tu vida por la mia. Todas las veces que estuviste al borde de la misma muerte por mi culpa.

Lo peor de todo es que se que no es verdad. Se que no estoy sola, y eso es lo mas triste; que no aprecio a la gente que se preocupa por mi. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Me siento sola.

- Rukia, despierta. – La voz de Renji me saca de mi ensoñación. Me giro y le miro. - ¿Estas bien?

- Claro. – le contesto intentando sonreir. Una mueca.

- No te creo. Por eso te he traido algo que te pondra una sonrisa en el rostro. – sonrie mientras señala la puerta.

Con una mirada de extrañeza me dirijo sin mucha convicción hacia la puerta que da al salón de la mansión Byakuya. Incluso antes de verlo ya sé que está ahí. Es su presencia. Pero luego el color naranja de su cabello hace que me cercione que de verdad es él. Al segundo de reconocerle, ya lo estoy abrazando. Y el me esta debolviendo el abrazo.

- Te he añorado, mandona. – susurra contra mi cabeza,

- Y yo a ti, degenerado. – y por primera vez en mucho tiempo; sonrio.

Y lo entinendo. Nunca he estado sola: él siempre ha estado conmigo.


	9. Tarta

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

* * *

Por cada una de las historias que nos inventábamos. Y porque algunas se hicieron realidad.

**Tarta**

Hitsugaya miró con desconfianza el pastel que reposaba delante suyo, encima de la mesa.

Era una tarta de tres pisos. Bizcocho recubierto por crema y nata. Acornado con boinas de chocolate y hojas verdes de caramelo.

En la cúspide del pastel no había velas. Mejor, seria una tontería. No cabrían todas para representar los años que cumplía. Faltaría pastel.

En lugar de ellas reposaba una figura que representaba supuestamente un dragón.

'Supuestamente' porque la figura en sí era obra de Yachiru y parecía más un insecto palo… y por si no lo había nombrado, la tarta era cosa de su teniente Matsumoto.

Por eso miro una vez más, y con creciente hostilidad, la montaña de dulce que no tenia la culpa…

Después observo las caras sonrientes de sus creadoras, y todos los que se hallaban presentes; Hinamori, Ukitake, Renji…

Intento sonreír, aun teniendo muy presente que la ultima vez que ese par se juntó para hacer algo comestible le usaron a él de conejillo de indias haciéndole comer la cosa rara esa. Estuvo tres días sin salir de la cama.

Esperaba que no contuviera ningún tipo de sorpresa dentro. Aunque bien mirado, la tarta no parecía sospechosa. Se relajó aunque las caras de las dos tenientes si lo fueran.

- ¡Haga usted los honores, Capitán! – le animó Rangiku pasándole un cuchillo. Sonreía exageradamente.

Él chico le hizo caso y procedió a cortar las porciones. En ese momento le vino a la cabeza los chanchullos que tenía Yachiru con Ganju. A la niña le encantaban los petardos, sobretodo esos que hacían eclosión al tocarlos. Cerró los ojos teniendo un presentimiento de que acabaría nevando nata al haberle puesto uno dentro.

Cuando los abrió, en vez de un esperado '¿Ha visto, capitán? ¡A nevado sin su ayuda!' vio que el dulce contenía fresa por dentro.

Ahora si sonrió de verdad a las cocineras.


	10. Tren

_Disclaimer; Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kubotite._

* * *

Por nuestros viajes en tren, en los cuales no te permitía dormir. Y por las ecuaciones de primer grado en las ventanillas.

**Tren**

La primera vez que lo vio en el mundo mortal se sorprendió. No puedo decir que se asustara, porque este hombre nunca a tenido miedo, pero algo se movió en su interior.

Era una criatura que se movía a velocidades increíbles. Y los humanos se metían en su interior y viajaban dentro de su estomago.

Pero se acostumbro, y cada vez que iba de nuevo al mundo mortal hacia lo mismo.

- ¿Estas preparado? – gruñó Ikkaku con su grave voz. – ¡Empecemos!

Y salió disparado, haciendo su acostumbrada carrera con el trasto de metal.

Eso si, no podía utilizar el shumpa, no estaría bien.

Esto era una carrera entre Ikkaku y el tren.


End file.
